


Baby Tommo Firsts

by faliceplease



Category: One Direction
Genre: Baby Tommo, F/M, Freddie tommo, being a dad, doing the daddy things, freddie reign tomlinson, louis the daddy, louriana baby, my baby son, my little lad, with his tomlinSON
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faliceplease/pseuds/faliceplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff based on baby tommo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Bath

Louis was sitting with his hands folded between his lap. He didn't know what else he was to do. He looked across at Briana who was listening intently to the nurse. He wasn't the one who was going to breast feed, so he figured he had an excuse to tune out of this particular conversation. The room was quite larger than he had expected, plenty of room for him to pace around in, plenty of room for his nerves to float about and swallow him whole. He was on his feet walking around the four walked room, lost in his thoughts. He hadn't even realised that he had in fact been pacing nor was he aware that the chatter had stopped, and all eyes were upon him. 

"Pardon?" He asked, figuring that they were waiting for him to answer. He hadn't even heard their question, so this was a pickle indeed. 

"Do you want to help bath him?" Briana asked, holding their brand new son up against her chest. He'd hardly left that position since he'd been cleaned up on that very first day. He almost had to yank his son from her arms to hold him for the very first time. Of course he didn't blame her, she was a new mother and he was very much in love with the boy, and didn't want to let him go either. 

He nodded his head straight away and stepped over his backpack that was sitting by the edge of the bed. He sat down beside the mother of his child, and ran his finger lightly against her wrist, flickering at her wrist band. She looked at him with a soft smile before his fingers were touching the hairs on their son's head. He knew that some babies were born without hair, and he was fine with that. He was also happy to see his son with a full set of dark hair, he already looked like a young man. Apparently the hair would fall out soon, which he didn't really understand, but if the professionals were saying so, then who was he to protest. 

"Where are we going to bathe him then?" He questioned, looking at Briana who had four very tiny fingers curled around one of her own. She looked across at him and smiled again, she was doing a lot of that lately. It was comforting to see. 

"They're bringing a tub in here. The nurse said she's going to show us how to do it correctly." She answered him, glancing down at the little one again. 

"He'll quite like the water won't he?" Louis hummed, pressing his lips together as he leaned over to give his son a kiss. He couldn't get enough of his soft skin, and the tininess of everything about him. He didn't think he's ever seen toes so small in his life. He felt like he was going to break him every time he touched the little man. He was so fragile, and it was his job to protect him. That kind of responsibility was quite scary for Louis, who wasn't used to having a life to protect. 

"Knock knock!" A nurse hollered as she walked in, pushing a cart that held a plastic bath. Louis smiled and stood up. "Here we go. Here we are little man. Time for you to have a splash eh?" He said with a smile, scooting across to grab his backpack, moving it out of the way. 

"That's right." The nurse agreed, wheeling the bath over to the other side of the bed. Briana motioned for Louis to come back to her, she started lifting up the little one, wanting Louis to hold him while she untangled herself from the sheets. 

Louis was of course very welcome to having his little man in his arms again. He pressed another kiss to his forehead, despite his mother's instruction not to kiss him too much. She was constantly giving him facts and tips and to be quite honest there was so many things to remember. He was drowning in all of this, not being a strong swimmer at all when it came to babies. 

"Now, I need you both to come over this side." The nurse instructed, and Louis walked to the opposite side of the bed, where Briana was already standing. 

"Now you just want to splash your hand like this in the water, to test the temperature." The nurse told them, Briana went first, moving her hand in underneath the warm water. She wasn't entirely sure what she was feeling here, and it made her nervous. She was so eager to learn all of this, so scared that she would make a mistake and that everyone would blame her it something went wrong. She didn't know how Louis felt, but she was petrified. 

"Is this too warm?" She asked as she moved her hand around a little more. She wasn't sure, for her own skin it felt just right, but he was a little baby, she didn't know what he could handle. She looked over at Louis, fear in her eyes.  
He dipped a hand in himself, still holding onto the little one, who was quite content in his arms for once. He had been a bit grizzly before, but Briana had fed him not too long ago, so he had mellowed out since then. 

"Don't drop him." Briana said softly, she knew that she was being too cautious, but she was just so nervous about all of this. 

Louis nodded, and reassured her that his grasp was right enough. "It's a bit warm isn't it? I feel like I would quite like to hop in there. What do ya say little man? Think we'll both fit?" He asked, returning his second hand to secure his hold on him. 

Briana wiped her hand on her tank top and absentmindedly pressed her fingers against her lips. 

"Now this water is a little bit warm for him." The nurse said, running her own hand in against the water. She added some cold water in, swirled it all around and then took Briana's hand. "Feel the difference here?" She asked, and Briana nodded. "I think so." She said honestly, she didn't know if she actually felt the difference or if she was just feeling it because she knew there was one. 

"You can play him down on the bed, and have a feel if you'd like dad." 

Louis nodded and placed the little one down on the bed. He propped a pillow up on either side of him just in case, even though he was a bit young to be rolling around. He really didn't trust that bed, and the last thing they needed was for him to meet the floor. 

He dipped both hands into the warm water and nodded his head. "Yeah no, I think this is too cold for me now." He stated, finding the subtle difference to be enough to defer his own body from a wash. 

"Are we going to undress him now?" Briana questioned. She was sitting down next to one of the pillows, keeping her eyes on her son, who was laying there contently, and was quite possibly completely safe at this point. 

"We'll undress him in a moment." The nurse told them both, and Louis nodded his head. He had so many questions circulating in his mind, but he really didn't know where to start. 

"Are we both going to give it a try?" He asked first, since he wasn't sure how they'd manoeuvre that in such a small space. He looked back at Briana who was unwrapping their son from his blanket. 

"You can both have a turn, I'm sure you're both eager to share this moment." 

That was true, Louis had to admit. He would gladly let Briana have the first turn, but he did want to try it out. Who didn't want to bathe their first child on his very first time? He was bloody excited, and that outweighed the nerves to be honest. 

He looked back at Briana who had already started unbuttoning his clothing, she took out his little arms, and made her way down to his little legs. He was a little confused by the cold air that hit his bare skin, and Louis thought he might cry, but he didn't and Louis was relieved. He couldn't stand the sounds of his cries. It made him feel so bad, like he was a bad parent for not knowing how to make him feel better.  
She started to undo his nappy, and Louis sat down beside them to help her out. It wasn't a two person job, but he wanted to be part of this experience. When he was completely naked, he stretched out and Louis fought the urge to take a million photographs. "Let's get this rudey nudey into the tub. Huh? Can't be exposing yourself like this little man." He joked, touching his tummy gently. Briana smiled and let out a little laugh, she picked him up, her hand behind his neck for support, and the other holding him around his little buttocks. 

"Is this right?" She asked, and the nurse nodded her head. 

"Now you're going to come around this side and carefully move your arm around to the inside of the tub." The nurse instructed, moving out of the way so Briana had plenty or room to make the transition. Briana walked around carefully and started lowering her hands into the water. "Look little man, that's the water." She said to her son, who was noticing the water for the first time. He started kicking his legs happily to test it out, and Louis took out his phone. 

"I can video this yeah?" He asked them both, just wanting to make sure. Briana nodded her head. She can remember her own mother having videos of her first bath, it was something she wanted to remember. 

"Look at this one, we'll make a footballer out of you yet." Louis said happily from behind the camera. 

It was amazing just watching as he was kicking his legs in the water. It was such a new experience, and he hadn't really been in anything like this since his birth. He looked so adorable as he splashed, causing water to flick across the room. "Wey hey!" Louis cheered, laughing at the little one. He was enjoying himself, and enjoying making his mummy all wet. 

Briana laughed, looking down at her son. "You like that don't you? Yes you do!" She spoke in a baby voice, scrunching up her nose as she placed the wash cloth on his little tummy.  
"Mummy's a bit modest isn't she? Doesn't want to see what you've got." Louis said on film, laughing as Briana rolled her eyes at him.  
"Oh come on. I'm funny. Your dad's funny isn't he?" He asked his child, who had no idea what he was saying, so of course Louis took anything he did as an agreement. "See he knows I'm funny." He said as the little one raised one hand in the air. 

They stood there praising his every movement, until he had enough and wanted to get out. Louis was slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to have a turn, but he wasn't going to complain. Little one knew what he wanted after all. Briana lifted her arms slowly out of the tub, and wrapped him up in a towel. Louis put his phone back into his back pocket and walked over to help transfer him onto the bed. They laid him out on top of another towel, and Louis started drying him off, making silly faces to try and stop his son from crying. It didn't exactly work, which made him feel quite silly to be fair.  
"When will that thing fall off then? It looks a bit funny doesn't it..." He asked the nurse as he played with the remnants of his umbilical chord. He knew it was going to fall off and all, but it just looked silly hanging there with that clamp. He fiddled with it a little until Briana took his hand away to stop him. 

"Leave it. It'll come off when it's ready." She told him, letting go of his hand and grabbing the fresh diaper from her pack. "Then he'll have his belly button." She beamed, waiting as Louis dried off the rest of his body. "He's not going to do another shit is he? That stuff was vile." He complained as he lifted him up to set he diaper down underneath him. 

"It's not his fault, it's just what he's been eating the past eight months." Briana said in defence, slightly amused by Louis' reaction to it all. He wasn't exactly afraid to say what he was thinking. He did that a lot of the time and she decided to find it endearing. The nurse had since started wheeling the water filled tub out of the room, assuring them that she would be back soon. Louis helped Briana redress the little one, and took it as his opportunity to steal another cuddle from him. 

He sat down in the chair beside the bed, as Briana fiddled with putting things away. She climbed back on top of her bed and looked across at father and son. "We really should come up with a name..." She said to him and Louis looked across at her.


	2. Freddie's first car ride.

Freddie, being only a day old didn’t have many thoughts about going in the car, it was Briana who was worrisome about how he would handle it. Of course this car trip was inevitable, he had to go home sometime, and there was no way that they’d be walking all that way. 

Louis had assured the worried new mother that everything would be fine, kids loved going on car rides. He can remember being a child and having his own mother strap the little ones into their car seats around bed time, knowing it would put them to sleep or at least get them to stop crying. 

It was his job to install the car seat, which was a job he was sure that he could manage. It was a lot harder than it looked however. He’s read the instructions over and over, and tried to manoeuvre the contraption in various different angles, but it just didn’t seem to fit right. This was stressing him out. He didn’t want to admit that he might need help, he didn’t want to be that dad who couldn’t even put in a car seat. All he wanted was to be like other fathers, the ones who could provide for their children, and make sure they had everything they needed, much like his stepfather who had been there for him for many years.

He took a while before asking for help, but when he finally did, the power of two men seemed to do the trick. The base was in, and now all they needed was for their little one to hop in. 

Briana was in the middle of getting discharged when Louis arrived back at the hospital to take them both home. When he approached he looked down at his little man, who was all rugged up in his carrier, looking like the most precious thing on the planet. 

“Ready to go in the big car?” He asked him, making a silly face, and trying not to get too emotional over this. He knew that it was a big deal, yet at the same time he didn’t think it needed to be. His little one murmured, making a small sound with his lips. Louis was certain that he was just passing gas or something, but he was going to credit that as a response anyway. 

“Mummy’s nearly ready.” He narrated, looking across at the blonde who was filling out some paperwork. She caught his eye and flashed him a small smile.   
She was going to be a fantastic mother, he knew it, and he hoped that she knew it too. 

When Briana was walking over, she rested her chin on Louis’ shoulder and looked down at the little one. “How’d the car seat go?” She asked, smiling at the father of her child. Louis nodded his head as she pulled away to grab her bag from beside Freddie. 

“It went great, did it all on my own obviously.” He told her with a big cheeky grin. She didn’t know what to make of that comment, so she nodded and looked back at her son.   
“Ready to go home?” She asked the infant, while Louis picked up his carrier. Briana ran the tip of the pacifier across his lips, until he had opened his mouth to suck upon it. “Good boy.” She cooed, touching his cheek gently.

“We ready to go?” Louis questioned, cocking his head to the side. He wasn’t going to rush this process, this was something that Briana was nervous about and he understood. This wasn’t just a car trip, this was them taking home their son. They’ve had months to prepare for this, to get ready to be parents but this was the surreal moment. They were taking their son home, they were going to have to learn how to take care of him on their own. No doctors or nurses to watch over them, and to tell them when they were doing something wrong.

This was all on them. 

They walked out together, with Briana following behind, she watched her son intently, as if trying to make sure that he was going to be okay. Louis wasn’t going to drop him, she knew that, but she was just so unsure about all the things she couldn’t prevent, the anxiety she was feeling was probably normal, but she didn’t know how to deal with those feelings. 

Louis attached both portions of the car seat, and strapped their little one into his seat. He looked so tiny, and Louis helped Briana dangle the sheet over him, to block out the sun from his little eyes. They climbed in on either side of him , and closed their doors. This was it, they were taking him home.   
Louis looked across at Briana who was taking out her phone, she hasn’t looked at that thing this whole time, just been focused on living in the moment. She replied to a few messages before locking it up and slipping it back into her pocket. 

The car was soon in motion, and she checked to see if Freddie was doing alright, she looked at the little one, whose eyes were open like he was trying to figure out what was happening. “You’re such a good boy.” She told him, picking up the pacifier he had spat out onto his little chest. “We’re in the car.” She cooed, before noticing that Louis was looking at him too. “Look daddy is here too.” She pointed, smiling as Louis made at face at his son.

“We’re almost home little one.” She told him, as she spotted where they were from one glance outside the window. 

Louis had warned her about a possible paparazzi following, which she wasn’t thrilled about. But when she spotted them across from the house, she wasn’t surprised, just clearly annoyed. 

“I wish they’d leave us alone.” She whispered in annoyance, once the car was parked. Louis nodded his head, and draped the blanket over their son again. He opened his door and climbed out, unhooking Freddie from the base of the seat. “Just ignore them.” He assured Briana, as he started walking into the house as quickly as he could manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry this was a bit short.


End file.
